


Blood Money

by DominaRava



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Groping, Infidelity, Making Out, Sleep Groping, Smoking, Sneaking Around, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: A local heiress to a large logging company takes an interest in the new kid in town, Frank Morrison.This started off as a little gag for tips on my blog, but ended up becoming a whole thing so I'm just putting here for easier reading~





	1. Chapter 1

“Frank- Hey- Wake up- It’s me.”

The gentle push she gave against his shoulder barely seemed to break him from the deep slumber he’d been in. It wasn’t the first time she’d let herself in, and figured it wouldn’t be the last. Stale cigarette and weed smoke lingered in the air with his body odor and cheap cologne. Most of it though had been brushed away by the bite of the chilled wind from the window he’d left open. Rattling through her head she wondered if he had just come in the window and passed out without another thought about it.

“Mm-? Oh- Its you- What time is it?”

“It’s five AM. When did you get home last night?”

He buried his face back into the pillow, “I dunno- two maybe?”

She gave an audible huff.

“Not like I have classes- chill. Why’re you even here?”

“I left some cash on your dresser,” He turned his head a little to look at her as she kept talking, “You look like you haven’t eaten in days?”

“Old man keeps food in the house.”

“But you don’t eat it.”

He shrugged before he pushed himself to roll over, giving her his full attention, “You keep doin’ this. You don't want anything back?”

She shook her head, “No, I just like spending time with you.”

“Well, if you wanted to spend sometime together- you coulda just said so.” As he spoke he made a slight hip thrusting motion and smirked.

The heat that rose to her cheeks couldn’t be stopped as she giggled at his response. Now that she could see his face, the actions of the night before seemed a bit clearer. Dried blood etched into his pillowcase gave away the frequency of nights like this, but seeing the slight swell of a cut bruise under his eye made her wince internally.

“No,” She said as her laughter died down, “You know I don’t really want any of that from you either. I- I got accepted.”

His brow perked curiously, “Oh yeah? You’re not leaving right now are you?” Sleep stayed laced in his tone as he spoke, leaving her unsure if he realized this wasn’t a dream.

She kept her smile, “No, but I will be soon. I just won’t be able to see you for a while, and I wanted to say goodbye, at least for now.”

How his jaw shifted a little gave away a bit more about he really felt, “Well- if you’re gonna keep givin’ me bills like some sugar momma- at least lemme hold that bangin’ body against me one more time.”

A breath of a chuckle huffed through her nose before she kicked off her shoes and crawled under the blanket, “It’s not like this is the last time you’re ever gonna see me.”

“Mm- you don’t know that.”

“Don’t say shit like that, come on.” She said with a frown before giving him a light push.

He just laughed quietly as he let his arms wrap around her waist, bringing her up to his chest. It was almost surreal being this close to him. Taking in a slow deep breath, the scent of him filled her nose as her lips pressed against the warmth of him. Falling in and out of sleep, his hold on her would tighten and relax every so often as he fought to stay awake. Time wasn’t on her side though as she knew she had to keep moving.  
Pushing up against him once more, his hold on her released as he looked down. The sharp inhale he took as he was woken back up was almost adorable had it not been followed over the backdrop of his blood on the pillow behind him.

“Hey- Wait-” He said, grabbing her wrist as she stood off the nude mattress.

Some part of her told her to prepare for his kiss, but the press of his lips against hers didn’t stop her head from going blank. Heat burned her cheeks as he tried to take more, her heart skipping at the brush of his tongue. As a few short kisses turned to heated petting she had to stop him before she lost her grip.

“Frank- I really- gotta go.”

“You’ve taken good care of me- lemme take care of you~”

“Frank-”

Defeat in his sigh betrayed his smile, “I know, I know. No fun allowed~”

“Maybe when I see you again, and have more time.”

He nodded as he fell back into his bed, still keeping his eyes on her, “Guess I’ll have to chill until then.”

“Don’t forget to eat. And actually sleep more. And I don’t know, maybe try and stay out of trouble?”

“No promises.” His voice was already muffled by the pillow he’d shoved his face back into.

Taking one last look at him before she left, something at the side of his bed caught her eye. A white mask, crude and cracked as it sat there smeared in dark red. It couldn’t have been blood, right? Glittering beside it sat a fixed blade combat knife, still clean and unused as it sat near tangled with his Walkman. Another rough sigh left her as she turned to leave his room, giving the space a once over. Despite how messy he kept it with his clothes strewn about, the loud metal posters covering the walls, and the hazing smell of a teenage boys room- she was going to miss it. Taking care in closing the door, she latched it behind her and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

“Joe and I will wait out here while you two go inside.” He said, shoving a few of his last crumpled bills into Julie’s hand.

The others seemed to agree with Frank as the girls went inside the small grocery store, leaving Frank and Joe to go loiter against the wall a little ways from the front door. Resting against the bricks he popped a cigarette into his mouth, taking a long drag to get it lit. For a few short minutes, the two of them stood there in silence as Frank smoked and Joey messed with his Walkman, flipping the cassette to start the next round of songs. A new calm swept over him as the nicotine gave him the ease he’d become accustomed to, blowing out an exaggerated cloud of smoke from the chill in the air as he watched over the near empty parking lot. Letting his mind wander, he considered what Hell they were going to bring tonight– until he saw her walk out the front doors of the shop.

Hair pulled away from her face and draped scarf framed her features while the sound of her feet crunched through the slush sweeping the earth. His eyes laid on her like a hawk as she quietly made her way back to her car, debating on what to do against the minor jump in his chest. The last time he’d seen her was that night by his bedside, trying to coax her into his bed. Joe saw the way Frank’s attention had been snapped to her, watching him watch her for a moment before Frank pushed himself from the wall. Flicking his half smoked cigarette into the snow, he made a motion in her direction, letting his hand brush against the blade on his hip.

“Wait here for the girls, I’ll be right back.” Frank said quietly.

Not letting him take another step, Joey grabbed his arm, “Wait- we can find someone else- don’t fuck with her.”

Jealous confusion wrapped around his head at Joey’s words as he spoke, “Why? You all fuckin’ sweet on her or somethin’?”

“Nah man- I know you’re new here- but you can’t fuck with her. She’s like some fuckin’ heiress to her family’s logging business- it’s not worth the risk.” Joe explained, letting go of his arm.

Frank chuckled and let a wicked smile dance across his features, “Guess she’ll be quite the score then, hmn?” He finished, brushing off Joey’s warning to go after her.

Still not taking care as Joey gave a few hushed calls for him to stop and come back, Frank left his pleads ignored as he stalked after her. Thankfully she had parked near some of the other cars in the lot, giving him a bit of cover as he followed her around the corner of a large van to hide them. She knew she was being followed, by who she couldn’t know as she didn’t want to risk the turn of her head giving away the fear crawling up her spine. Trying to push away the feeling she just kept telling herself to just make it to her car and everything would be fine, but before she could fumble to find the right key, he had her pinned against the driver’s door. A quick hand to cover her mouth muffled her scream at the grip of the strange man holding her, only being immediately washed away by the sight of the ink wrapped around his neck.

“Frank!? Jesus christ! What are you doing!? You almost made me drop my stuff!” Embarrassed fury burned through her at being so scared by him.

He just laughed it off and didn’t give her much space to get away from the pin of his arms and legs surrounding her, “Thought I was never gonna see you again.”

“You’re not going to if you keep this up!” She snapped, giving him a full once over now as she calmed her nerves, “What are you even doing here?” She asked when the handle of his combat knife at his hip caught her gaze.

“Just hangin’ out, waitin’ on the girls to get some snacks ‘n’ shit, what about you? Little late for you to be out grocery shoppin’.” He asked, letting his tone stay calm as he let his fingers brush against her cheek.

A sweet heat rose to her cheeks, “I’m not really- I just- needed to pick up a couple things for my mom- are you ok?”

The last question threw him a little, “Yeah- I’m fine, better now that I have all my girls nearby.” He said with a cheeky smirk, only to be met with a slight shove against his chest from her.

“You’re the worst..” She said, pulling her hand back into her pocket and back out with her wallet, opening it to pull a few bills out and shove them into his pocket.

“I’m the worst- and yet here you are giving me more money? Women are fuckin’ crazy.” He snorted, sticking his hand in after to feel the soft touch of worn money greet him.

“I don’t want you going out and hurting someone just because you need a buck-” Her eyes flicked back down to the blade, then back to him, “If you need something– Just ask me ok?”

A slow draw of breath made him sigh, “I don’t think you wanna give me what I want though.” The frozen caress of his fingers cupping her face chilled her as he held something violent in the back of his gaze.

When the lean of his face into hers brought the promise of his affection, she stuttered, “Wait- wait- wait-!”

He paid no mind however, bringing her lips to his as he held her face in his grasp. At first she gave some resistance, not wanting to give into the affection she wanted. But after a moment of his persistence, she let the weight of her shopping bags hit the slush of snow around their feet. Getting into a more comfortable position, her arms laced over his shoulders while his hand went to occupy her lower back. Having him pull her against his frame made the handle of his blade nudge against her, never really letting her forget the threat he was as she leaned into his kiss. Heat radiating off him made the warmth of his letterman all the more inviting as they made out in the darkness of the cold night.

“Hey- Where’s Frank?” Julie asked as she walked out of the sliding double doors and over to Joey, the girls arms weighted down by the bags of drinks and snacks they were holding.

Without a sound, Joey gestured with his chin in the general direction of the cars where Frank had followed her.

“Well- what’s he doing?” She pressed.

Another round of silence from Joey made a new frustration begin to bubble into her veins. Turning her gaze back to the cars that hid the two, Julie could see the set of footprints that trailed in from where Frank had been standing. In that moment, she let her legs start to carry her in that direction, only to have the swift grip of Joey grab her back in an all too soon moment of deja vu.

“Joey what the fuck?”

“Just wait a sec Jules- he’ll be right back.” Joe finally said, letting her go as she ripped her arm from his grasp.

An audible sigh left her as she gave into Joey’s hidden warning, “Fine- he better fuckin’ hurry. It’s fucking cold out here.”

The frigid air was something of a distant memory as she sat there wrapped in the warmth of his embrace. Affectionate kisses had turned to heated petting once again as his lips kissed down her jaw to lay their love against her neck. At the brush of his tongue, she felt the firm suck and pull of her skin in his mouth follow soon after, gracing him with a gentle moan he’d never heard from her before. Finally being able to hear even a small amount of the sounds she could make for him made his heart pound against his chest and the fervor in his marking heavier. She could have stayed lost in him standing in the snow all night, but the distant chatter of his companions made him give pause.

“I guess the girls are done shopping.” He said, leaving his lips against her neck as he spoke.

“You should get going then- shouldn’t keep a lady waiting in the cold.” She said with a small smile pulling at her lips.

He pulled away and looked down at her, “When will I see you again?”

She shrugged, “I dunno- just- here-” Spinning out of his grasp, she quickly ripped the receipt she had just gotten from her pocket before fishing in her clutch for a pen to hastily write down her number, “Just call me- it’s my own line- so I guess just call when you’re out of money.” The gentle tone of her voice made his heart melt a little.

“I’m not gonna do that.”

“You won’t call me?” There was a slight break in her voice, not very well hiding her disappointment.

A snort of a laugh blew through his nose, “Not for cash? Maybe I just wanna talk a little?”

Embarrassed heat returned as he told her the truth, “Well- then- I’ll look forward to- talking to you.” Her fingers knitted into one another as anxiety pulled at her.

“BABE!”

The familiar call of Julie’s voice echoed through the lot, making him speak up again, “That’s my cue- make it look like I scared the shit outta ya.” He said softly before leaning down to lay an extended kiss against her lips.

Not another word was said between them as he watched her get into her car and shut the door before taking off from around the large van that had been hiding them. Through the wet snow squishing under his steps, the sound of her car peeling out through the ice made a smirk crawl over his lips. Frustration was easily read across Julie’s features as he walked up, while he was unable to still the feverish beat of his heart in his chest. Closing in on his little group of hellians, he could see Joey lightly scolding Julie for yelling for Frank while he had been in the middle of what they thought was a robbery.

“What were you doing?” She asked as he got up close, taking her in his arm to bring her in for a kiss.

Once he broke their short peck he spoke up, “Come on- is that how you’re gonna greet your loving boyfriend when he just got us more dough? Damn Baby that’s cold~” He said smoothly before pulling out the wad he’d been previously given.

The three of them sat there in shock for a long moment, letting Frank commandeer the conversation again with the devious smile still pulled over his features, “So- how about we have ourselves a party tonight, hmn?”


	3. Chapter 3

A high pitch ring snapped her from her rest. Her hand swung over to the nightstand, feeling for the phone and pulling the corded receiver up to her ear. 

"H-ello?" She asked in a quiet creaky voice, looking at the digital clock reading 3:37AM. 

The voice on the other line seemed strained, "Hey- Its me-" 

"Who-?" 

"Its Frank- what're you doin'?" 

"I _was_ asleep." A pause in the flow of her words clued him into her spiral of worry, "Wait- are you okay? Is something wrong?" She asked sitting up and rubbing her face, taking notice of the heavy rain pouring outside. 

"Yeah- I'm fine- just got into some shit earlier and I can't call the old man for a ride-" 

"What about Julie?" She asked lazily. 

The line went quiet for a long moment before he answered, "I don't want her to know." 

A groan escaped her as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, "Where are you?" She sighed. 

"The police station." 

"I thought you said nothing is wrong!?" She said as she haphazardly pulled on her pants, working around the coiled cord as she kept the phone up to her ear. 

An audible sigh could be heard on the other end, "And nothin' is wrong- are you comin'? Or do I gotta walk home in this shit?" He asked as he leaned against the tall window overlooking the torrent outside. 

With the muted clicking of her keys tightly bound in her fist, she took a slow breath to settle her nerves, "I'm already on my way- just try and stay dry until I get there."

"You're the best Babe~" At the sound of the line going dead she tried not to let the familiarity of his pet name get to her, but the thud of her heart as she tiptoed out of her parent's place couldn't be shoved away. 

Still trying to get over the excited ache in her chest, her car sped on down the road through the rain rushing against her windshield. She was surprised to see him standing out in the rain, waiting for her at the edge of the curb when she pulled up. 

Sliding into the passenger seat with light squish of his clothes he gave a sigh, "Thanks." 

"No problem-" She answered quietly, "What happened?" The turn of her wheel to head down the street at more reasonable speed this time. 

A slow draw of breath told her he didn't want to go into it, "Got in a fight- pussies called the fuckin' cops. Thas it."

The slight slur in his words painted more of a picture than his words, "Have you been drinking?" 

Leaning the weight of his head onto the headrest, he gave a slow turn of his gaze to her with an unamused looked as if to say, _Duh._

"Right." She huffed letting her gaze flicker from him then back to the road in front of her. 

The shifting pass of streetlights filled the car before they disappeared into the distance as they left he city's center. Down a lonely road sat his guardian's home, light still on with the knowing fury his charge wasn't home. A tight anxiety twisted in Frank's gut as the thought of going back in his current state would spell terrible end to an already shitty night. 

"Keep driving." He directed in a low tone. 

"Why?" The car slowed a little as they coasted by his place, seeing the pacing figure of Clive making a shadow dance across the curtains. 

"Cause I said so- take me to your place." 

The forward press of his command made a harsh tension run down her spine, "I can't do that."

"And I can't go back there- take me to Joe's then if you're not gonna let me come over." 

Taking off back the way she came, she rolled it over in her head if she wanted to give up the opportunity presented. It would be easy to get him in, maybe not so to get him back out in the morning without raising every parental alarm possible. A slow draw filled her lungs as she turned for her place, letting a smirk crawl across his lips at the silent realization. 

Hushed steps of his squeaking sneakers crept through the halls of her home, having her lead him up to her bedroom tucked away in the back corner of the house. Being met with the obvious size of her family's wealth almost made him dizzy as she closed the door behind them, briefly considering snatching something on his way out.

"My bathroom is behind that door if you wanna warm up a little." She said quietly, "I'll get you a dry shirt, okay?" 

Nodding to her instruction, he shed his wet clothes in there, leaving the door cracked for her to leave the dry garments. Grabbing the largest shirt she could find in her closet, she brought it back over to the bathroom, opening the door to the steamy space. She knew she shouldn't look, but the overwhelming urge to strike a glance at his blurred frame through the hazed glass to her shower was too great. Sweat collected in her palms as she quickly admired the censored look at him she got as she gathered his soaked clothing. 

"Don't you have a camera or somethin'?" He chuckled, not turning to acknowledge her directly. 

"Sorry!" She snapped before quickly retreating back to her room to hang up the collected clothes to dry without suspicion from the rest of her family. 

Laying into the cushion of her bed, the wave of fatigue from having her sleep interrupted crushed her as her eyes closed with the weight of sleep. When the wrap of his arm over her waist and up her chest to pull her against his woke her, she could already feel the urgency of something else rubbing against her rear. Half asleep, she let her hips move with the slight gyration of his into the plush of her ass as an amused huff from him echoed through the darkness of her mind. 

"You finally gonna let me fuck you?" He murmured against her ear in a hot breath. 

She met him with a quiet groan, "I'm not even alive right now.." 

His wandering hand slipped under the cover of her tee to grip at the soft of her breast, earning a gentle sound from her at his warmth. There was no sign of him really laying off as she continued to move and gasp under the swirling fingerprint teasing her nipple and his heavy kisses littering her neck. 

"You can't help yourself- can you?" She whispered against the rub of his excitement just urged the moment further. 

"I've got you all to myself now, why the fuck would I stop?" He let a groan punctuate his words as he let a hard push of his hips make her shiver. 

"Because-" She turned around in his hold to face him, "I don't want my first time with you while I'm a zombie. I wanna enjoy it too, ya know?" 

He nodded a little as he listened to her go on, still keeping his weighted gaze on her lips as she spoke, "Just- chill until morning, okay?" 

"Mm.. fine. I'm not leavin' until I hit it though, just sayin'." 

"Jesus Christ- don't say stuff like that." She huffed with a light shove to his chest as an amused snort left him.


End file.
